A Christmas Memory
by vintagesque
Summary: Dean remembers the Christmas before his mother's death.
1. Chapter 1

I've finally got around to posting a fan fic so this is it. It's not finished yet so bear with me. Disclaimer: I do not own Dean, Sam, Mary or John. 

-------------------------------------------

The Winchester brothers were living in another room of another crappy motel. Sam was sleeping on one of the grubby motel beds, his breathing light and even. Dean could see that Sam was getting some much needed sleep. He'd been having nightmares lately and Dean wished that he could help Sam but he couldn't. This was something that Sam had to work through by himself. Life was so much easier before mom died, Dean thought. He could still remember his mother now, he could also remember the Christmas before she died. Everything had been so happy. So normal.

-------------------------------------------

It was cold and white outside and the daylight was fading. A 4 year old Dean Winchester could see Christmas decorations adorning the houses in the street. The Winchester household had joined in the festivities and put up some colourful Christmas lights. Dean had watched his Dad putting the lights up on the roof.

"Pass me those colourful ones over there little man." John Winchester said as he stepped down off the ladder.

Dean did as he was told. He walked over to the front stoop and picked up a box of colourful lights.

"These ones Daddy?" Dean asked, his eyes wide.

"Yup, those ones Deany." John said.

Dean tottered over to his father who had squatted down to Dean's height.

"You want to help me put these lights in those bushes over there?" John said pointing to some shrubs below the window.

"Okay Daddy." Dean said, tottering over to the bushes, still holding the box of fairy lights in his hands.

John watched his son put the box of lights down on the ground and turn around.

"You coming Daddy?"

"Yeah, son. I'm coming." John stood up and helped his son string a strand of lights through the bushes.

"You want to go and get mommy?" John asked. "We'll show her the lights."

Dean ran off to get his mother as fast as his little 4 year old legs would carry him. Soon after he reappeared with his mother in tow. She stood out on the lawn next to John and Dean.

"Look mommy!" Dean said delightedly.

Mary could see the house covered in flashing lights in an assortment of colours.

"Did you do all this Deany?" Mary asked, looking at her son.

"Daddy helped." Dean said earnestly.

John chuckled. 

-------------------------------------------

More to come soon. R&R please it's always appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well dinner is ready so I don't suppose you boys want to come inside." Mary said.

"We'll be right in." John said. "Can you get those boxes Dean and take them inside?"

John folded up the ladder and put it in the shed.

"John are you coming?" Mary called from the back stoop.

"I'm coming honey." John replied making his way towards the house. He could smell the delicious aromas of their evening meal. Mary had always been a good cook.

"Whats for dinner tonight?" he asked as he entered the dining room.

"Chicken!" Dean said, waving a drumstick around.

"Dean." Mary childed. "Don't play with your food."

"Sorry." Dean mumbled, taking another bite out of his food.

"Smells great." John said as he sat down next to Mary. "And tastes just as good." he said after taking a bite.

Mary just smiled as she cut her food.

The finished their meal and John cleared away the plates as Mary lead Dean up to his bedroom. Dean dressed in his pyjamas and jumped into bed. Dean was excited about Christmas, as any little 4 year old boy would be, let alone any child. He dearly wanted a little truck, Mary had seen the letters to Santa that Dean had attempted. Although he wrote them out in squished handwriting the concept was there. She pulled the covers up to Deans chin and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night baby bear." Mary said smiling down at her beautiful child.

"Night Mama bear." Dean replied snuggling down into the covers.

Mary closed Dean's door halfway and headed down the hallway to Sam's nursery. He was sleeping soundly. John was coming down the hallway to check on Sam as well.

"Still sleeping?" John asked standing next to Mary.

"Of course and hopefully he'll sleep through the night." Mary replied.

John looked proudly at his baby son, "We're so lucky to have two beautiful children."

"Yes, we are. We must be blessed." Mary replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke early on Christmas morning. He jumped out of bed and ran down to the living room. He could see his parents crouched in front of a colourfully decorated Christmas tree, holding baby Sam.

"Merry Christmas!" The shouted in unison.

Dean was beaming.

"This one's for you." Mary said passing Dean a rectangular shaped gift.

He quickly tore off the wrapping and discovered his desired Christmas present. A truck. His eyes lit up as if it were... well... Christmas.

"Looks like Santa knew what you wanted little man." John said.

Dean's hands were feverishly working to open the box.

"Get Daddy to help you open it Dean."

"Daddy please help." Dean said pushing the box towards his father. 


End file.
